I will never leave you
by RecuaKitsune
Summary: After an attack, Zero seems different, Yuki goes to find our what is wrong and she finds him very sick. And Zero can't control the effects any longer. YukiXZero All Chapter are up............Review if you like
1. Vampire Lust

I will never leave you

Night always seems to be the time where everything is normal to everyone. The Day Class students where all inside, and all the Night Class students where at their studies. Nothing seemed to be going wrong. Ever since Zero was able to defeat the last vampire that tried to kill the Day Class students, he seemed to be back to his normal grumpy self. I didn't understand why. He was so different when he fought the vampire. He seemed so happy. Really happy. I wish he would tell me why.

"Yuki. Why are you not inside?"

I turned and saw my older brother, Kaname. He is part of the Night Class and the best one there.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I'm waiting for Zero. He and I are going to patrol again. That's what we do."

"Is he any better from the attack?"

"I really don't know. I'm really worried about him. I want to talk to him but, I don't want to upset him by asking him anything."

Kaname laughed and hugged me. "Well, you will never know until you ask him. Be careful."

I nodded. I walked off to find Zero. I walked to his room and knocked on the door. I waited and stood there waiting. He never answered. I knocked again. Still nothing. Something was wrong, he never did this.

"Zero? Zero are you there?" I opened the door to his room and walked in. I shut the door and looked around for him. I heard the wind come from his window and looked over. Zero was on the floor.

"Zero!" I rushed over to him. I pulled him into my arms and felt his skin. He was cold. I never felt him like this. "Zero. Zero please, wake up."

He moved a little. I held him closer and saw his eyes open slowly. He looked up at me and I saw him look so weak.

"Yuki. Why are you in here? I thought I told you to meet me outside?"

" You never came. So I came to look for you. I was worried."

He looked away from me. Something was wrong and he wasn't telling me and I wasn't going to let him be quiet about it. I put him against the wall and sat in his lap so he couldn't walk away. He looked confused.

"Tell me what is wrong, Zero. I'm not getting off of you until you do."

Zero laughed a little. He looked back at me. " You don't need to know. If you get off we can go do our job."

I touched his face. He was warm. Warmer then before when I came in.

"Zero. I think you're sick."

"I told you. You don't need to know, Yuki. Now,, get off me."

"Hell no. You are sick and you need to get some rest. But, you are going to tell me why you didn't tell me sooner."

"I'm no sick."

"Then what is it?"

He leaned his head back on the wall and looked dazed. " Zero, you are burning up let me help you."

"No. I'll get over it. Get off."

"No."

He looked angry for a moment and then he started to slid against the wall to the floor. I caught his arm and then I was on the floor with him above me.

"Zero?"

" I told you. I'm not sick."

I looked at him. He was sick. But it wasn't sick as in a cold.

" Zero, you're in heat. Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you."

" No you couldn't Because this is why I told you to leave and wait for me outside. I can't control it much longer."

" I'm not leaving you like this. Let me go and get Kaname."

"NO! I don't want him here."

"Zero." I knew about purebloods going into heat before at a certain time in age, I guess Zero got that also when he was bitten by a pureblood vampire. I wish I would have known so I could help him.

" I told you to leave Yuki, and you didn't I cant control this anymore."


	2. Zero's Confession

Zero looked dazed with lust and fire in his eyes. I felt so sad for not being able to help him. I never thought he would be like this. Never had I seen him like this, and I only wanted to help him. He bent his head down to mine and captured my mouth with his. He was hard and demanding with need. He was normally gentle and soft. But him being in heat was doing this to him. I couldn't think of anything to do to help. So I kissed him back hoping to ease his needs. He kissed me even deeper and then went to my neck. He placed hard kisses along my throat. I then felt his fangs against my skin.

"Zero…."

He held me against him so I couldn't move. His body was burning up. I could feel the heat through his clothes. I didn't know what to do, I never have seen a vampire in heat before. I was so worried for him.

"Zero, you need to stop. You are sick. Please let me help you. Don't do this to yourself."

Zero pulled away and looked at me. I could see he was hurting. He moved away from me and sat on his bed. I looked at him, He was shaking. I never saw him shake before. I got to my feet and walked over to him. I touched his shoulder to show him a sign of comfort. He looked at me and his face was as if he had lost something so dear to him.

"Yuki what is happening to me? I never meant to hurt you."

"You didn't Zero. You are sick. It isn't your fault at all. I'll figure this out. I wont tell my dad, but you have to let me tell Kaname. He can help too, ok?"

He nodded. I put my hand to his face and looked at him. I went forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Get some rest. I'll come back and check on you soon."

He closed his eyes and I walked out quietly. I walked down the hall until I was outside. I saw Kaname standing at the end of the stairway and I walked over to him.

"Is everything all right? Where is Zero?"

I looked around to see if anyone was around to hear, no one was around. "Zero, he is in heat."

Kaname looked at me with still eyes. He ran up the stairs and down the hall until he got to Zero. I ran after him and saw him looking at Zero. Zero looked worse then before. And I had only left him for a few minutes. Zero sat up and looked at up both. He was so pale. He need blood.

"Zero. You should have said something to me. I'm a pureblood vampire. I could have help you."

"No way in hell. You have helped me more then so many people. You have done too much for me as it is. And so has Yuki."

He was so stupid! I walked over to him and slapped him. Both of them looked at me in shock.

"You think I'm just going to stop caring for you just because we have helped you so much already? NO! I care about you so much I would burn in hell for you. Don't you dare tell me we can't help you."

"Kaname, can I talk to her for a moment please?"

"Yeah. I'll be down the hall."

I saw him walk out the door and I felt Zero pull me next him. He held me in front of him, his arms around me. I wanted to hit him again for saying me and my brother couldn't help him. I would do anything for him.

"Yuki, please. You have to understand. You can't care about me. I'm not the type of guy you can fall in love with."

"Yes I can. I already have. I love you and you can't stop that. I only want to help you."

I was shaking in his arms. He cradled me to him, holding me closer to him. I wanted to cry, but I held it back. I wanted to be strong for him. Give him some type of hope.

"Yuki."

I sat up in his lap but I didn't look at him. I didn't know what to say to him now. I told him I loved him. But he didn't love me back.

"Yuki. Look at me."

He ordered it. I still didn't. He pulled me face to his and kissed me. His hand went to the nape of my neck and his arm held me around the waist. He held me there so I couldn't do a thing but kiss him. This time the kiss was gentle and soft. He was trying so hard to control the heat that was over flowing in his body. He pulled away and pulled me closer.

"Yuki, I love you more then anyone I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. You mean so much to me. I just want no harm to come to you."

I looked at him. Tears feel down my face.

"I'm going to find a way to help you, Zero. I'll find a way to make you better."

"Thank you, Yuki. I know you and Kaname will do all you can."

And I was. I was going to kill the bastard that did this to him. The vampire that did this was going to pay dearly for this, and I'm going to kill him.


	3. Revenge

I walked through the grounds on my own and did it twice as hard. Zero was still sick and it had been over a week. Kaname and I have been looking for the vampire that did this to him. We haven't found out anything. But, Kaname did find out that the vampire helped with Zero going into heat.

I stopped near the stairs and sat down to rest for a moment. I had been up for hours. The wind raced against the night sky which had a blanket of stars covering it. The sky looked beautiful. I heard footsteps coming up near me and I didn't like how slow they we coming. And I had good reason.

"You!" It was the vampire that Zero had fought before. "What do you want?"

"You."

"What? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"That's right. Zero never told you about me. I'm Creed. I was one for Zero's old friends. And I want him to die painfully. And you are the best way to make sure of that."

I stepped back, ready to defend myself. But Zero was there in front of me. "Stay the hell away from her, Creed. I'm the one you want."

"Damn right. You killed my brother."

"He was dead before I ever got to him. The ones that killed my family killed yours."

"Bullshit! You did!"

I saw Creed came at Zero and they went to the ground. I never noticed the vamps behind me. They came up and grabbed me and held me so I couldn't move.

"Leave her alone!" I heard him order that to them but they only listened to Creed. I saw Zero kick Creed and ran over to the ones holding me. He held me close for a moment and then looked at Creed with anger that you could see in his eyes.

"You ever touch her again I'll kill you. Your fight is with me. Not her."

"You, brought her into this. Blame yourself." Creed was then gone. Zero looked back at me, and helped me up to my room. He sat me my bed and looked at my arms. I had one cut on my left arm, nothing serious. Zero still bandaged it up.

"Zero, I'm fine. But you should be in bed."

"No. You need me to take care of you. You were just attacked. I'm not going anywhere."

I felt him grow tighter around me and his lips against my neck. I felt the heat in his body grow even more. But he was being gentle and very careful. I could tell her was fighting with all his being not to give into the heat. It was getting hard for him not too. Sooner or later, Kaname and I wouldn't be able to help him.

He moved to my mouth and captured me within the heat of his mouth. His tongue moved slowly against mine. He cupped my face in his hand, holding my waist with the other. He deepened the kiss and tightened his hold. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He pulled away and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry he hurt you. I never meant for you to get hurt."

"It's all right, Zero. I would have fought him to protect you. I'm not giving up on you."

"Yuki. Why wont you leave me? I almost got you hurt so many times."

"I will never leave you, Zero. I love you. And Creed is going to have to go through me if he wants to kill you."

Zero kissed me lightly. The windows then shattered. Zero held me close and then we both looked up and saw Creed with his vampire followers.

"I'm taking the only person you have left, Zero. You took my brother from me. I loved him. I was supposed to protect him. And you took him from me. So I'm going to take the last person in your life."

Zero went for Creed but he moved to the left and came to me with a sword to my neck.

"This for all the pain you cause me, Zero."


	4. I will never leave you

Creed had Zero at his mercy. Zero never looked so scared in his life. I looked at him. Tears started to came. I was terrified for him. The door opened. Kaname walked in.

"Zero! What is…"

Creed's followers grabbed Kaname and pushed him to the floor on his knees. He fought to get up, but they over powered him.

"Leave them. I'm the one you want." Zero demanded.

Creed walked over to Zero. He made me walk with him. His sword was at his side and his hand was around my neck. Creed put the sword to Zero's face and slowly made a small cut. Blood came from the cut. I hated seeing this. I pulled back my arm and elbowed Creed in the ribs. He went down forward but holding a tighter grip on my neck.

"Yuki!" Kaname and Zero both yelled for me.

"Your girl is a pain in the ass, Zero. I'm going to enjoy killing her. Then her brother will blame you for her death."

"I would never do that! Zero loves my sister. I would never blame him for her death. I would know her killer. And I would hunt you down until I could kill you myself."

"Bu-but why? He allowed her to die?"

"But you would have killed her, Creed. I love her. I would die for her and for Kaname. Please, Creed. Try to understand that I am your friend. I went to help you and save you from the pain I went through. I still care for you. We grew up together. I would never kill your family, they were like family to me."

Creed let go of my neck and went to Zero. He swung his sword and slashed Zero's side.

"NO! Creed stop. Zero cares about you. That's why he wont fight back." I said. Creed only looked at me.

He walked over to me and pulled me against him. He slowly moved the blade down my throat. Blood slowly moved down my neck and Creed bent down and licked the blood away.

"I don't what you say. Zero killed my brother. And I'm going to take away someone he loves."

"Get the hell away from her!"

Zero grabbed Creed's sword and pulled him away from me. He then thrusted the sword into Creed's heart.

"I care about you, Creed. But, I wont allow you to harm the two people that have cared for me. I wont allow you to kill Yuki, or hurt Kaname. I'm sorry, Creed."

Creed's body went to the floor and so did the ones holding Kaname.

"Yuki, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Zero? Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I didn't know what else to do. He was going to hurt you guys."

I got up and put my arms around him. He looked so sad.

"You two get out of here. I'll take care of this."

"Thanks big brother." He kissed me on the cheek and moved so we could get out of the room.

I walked up the stairs to Zero's room and sat with him on the bed. He looked so sad. I leaned my head on his shoulder to let him know I was there for him. He put his around me and held me closer. The I noticed something. He was no longer in heat.

"Zero. You aren't in heat anymore."

"I know. I feel better. But I hate that I had to kill him. Creed was a great person. He was just told the wrong information. I wish he believed me when I said I cared about him."

I wrapped my arms around him to show him support. And that I believed him. Everyone saw Zero as a cruel person. But I never have. He is very kind.

"Zero, don't blame yourself. You did what you had to do."

He held my face in his hand and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you for not leaving me."

"I will never leave you. I promise." I held him even tighter. He pulled my face up to his and kissed me again.

I promised him I would never leave him. I will never brake that promise. As long as he has me, no vampire will try and kill him again.


End file.
